


Fictober 2019

by Sheyshen



Category: Anthem (Video Game), Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, M/M, anthem is the first one, final part is swtor again, i'll mention which chapter each series is, mass effect is the third, so people don't have to read for a series they don't care about, swtor is the second
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-12-14 05:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21010688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheyshen/pseuds/Sheyshen
Summary: Collection of all the prompts for fictober I finish. All will be one-shots and pairings and prompts will be listed at the beginning of each.





	1. Day 1 - It'll be fun, Trust me

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “It’ll be fun, trust me”  
Series: Anthem  
Pairing: Raya/Matti

She had meant it when she had said it, climbing into her javelin and turning to face the man she had come to trust more than anyone else in Fort Tarsis, “It’ll be fun.” Raya had said as she had extended her armor-clad hand to Matti, “Trust me.”

He had sighed, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he was curious to see what she wanted to show him so badly, so he took her offered hand and let her fly them to the place she had in mind. She had told him practically nothing aside from it being an exciting find that he had to see in person and not just through the sensors on her armor.

“It’s not the same unless you’re there in person.” She had insisted back in his lab when she had rushed in earlier that day, hair still a mess from her helmet.

Matti had looked from the relic he had been studying to the other two Matthias’s on the other side of the lab back to his obviously excited freelancer as she practically beamed at him. He had debated on asking to delay the adventure until the next day so he could finish what he was working on, but between the obvious grumbling from Sumner and his stalled out notes he decided to accept instead. Raya was rarely this excited about anything that didn’t have to do with her books, so that alone would be worth getting dragged halfway across the Bastion in her arms.

Or at least he still hoped it was worth it, he started to wonder as he squeezed his eyes shut to try and blink the water out of them as he kept a death grip on the edges of her armor.

“Must you fly through every waterfall?” He asked as she stopped on an abandoned watch tower so he could stretch and dry his face.

He could hear her chuckled through the speakers of her helmet before she replied, “You could’ve borrowed a javelin and flown yourself, y’know.” She teased.

“You know how I feel about squeezing into one of those Storms.” He rubbed his face with the scarf around his neck, before stretching his arms one at a time and flexing his fingers.

“Sumner didn’t seem to have an issue with it when _someone_ was turning to goo.” She grinned at him from behind her helmet as he fussed with his tunic next. “Besides, I’m sure you can sacrifice how your butt looks for a more comfortable flight.”

“Says the one who appreciates that butt most out of us.” He returned as he fixed his clothes as best he could considering they still had some distance left to travel.

She put her hands up, “Guilty.” She said before offering him her arm to help him back to grip onto her armor once more. “To be fair it is a very nice butt.” She added in quietly before speaking louder, “We’re almost there.”

True to her word, the rest of the trip took only a few more minutes before she landed on an outcropping that was dug out of a cliffside. Dropping down he strode carefully to the edge and took in the view. The sun was setting and he could just barely make out some runes along the path below, as well as various animals grazing in a vast field nearby.

The hiss of the locks of her javelin disengaging made him glance back as she climbed out and joined him. Raya took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“It’s a beautiful view.” Matti said as he continued to take in the sprawling fields and the cliffs that lined them.

“Mhmm. But just wait, it gets better.” She grinned at him, reaching over to take his hand.

He returned her grin and turned his attention back to the view as the sun slowly disappeared behind the horizon and the field was washed in the glow of the moons.

As the darkness fully took over the field and cliffs a subtle glow rose from the fields, spreading quickly to illuminate the entire field. He sucked in a breath as the field was practically painted in light.

“I told you it got better.” She smiled softly at him as he took in the view. “They’re flowers, from what I can tell anyway. The animals eat them so I wasn’t able to get close enough to check them out without getting attacked.” Raya chuckled as she sat down, leaning back on her arms to just enjoy the cool breeze as it blew her hair in her face. She puffed a breath at the strands that stuck, attempting to blow the stubborn bits free.

Joining her, Matti brushed the offending strands from her face before leaning over to kiss her. “Thank you for bringing me to see this.” He reached over, urging her to lean on his shoulder as they sat and watched the glowing flowers flow with the breeze, running his fingers on the scarf she wore, his scarf that she had ‘procured’ during one of their more recent nights together.

“And here we didn’t even get to the fun part I promised.” She kissed his cheek.

“Oh?” He glanced down at her, a sly grin on his face.

Raya nodded toward the cliff behind them, “I figured you’d want to check that out personally.”

“Hm?” He glanced in the direction she had indicated, a rune at least twice as tall as he was was inscribed on the rocks, the green glow almost too subtle to notice with the light from the flowers below. He stood quickly, rushing to inspect the work.

“Matti.” Raya called, and he turned half his attention back on her as she stood and handed him her journal. He took it from her, already flipping it open to a blank page before returning to the rune.

She chuckled at him, his focus almost entirely on the glowing mark before he scooted back over to her to kiss her hard. “Thank you, for bringing me out here to see this.” He said as he broke the kiss, grinning excitedly before turning his attention back to the rune.

She smiled lovingly at him as she heard him muttering about the details of the runes, and the lettering that was used as he took notes and sketches before she returned her attention back to the glowing fields and the star filled sky around them.


	2. Day 2 - Just follow me, I know the area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “ Just follow me, I know the area. ”  
Series: Swtor (Star Wars the Old Republic)  
Pairing: Kara/Arcann (2/3 of my OT3) (post onslaught)

“So where exactly are we going?” Kara asked as she followed Arcann down a side alley that led out to a fairly busy street. They had been walking through the various side streets that connected the commercial districts of Zakuul for nearly twenty minutes now, and he still hadn’t told her much aside from a request that she should dress up.

“It’s a surprise.” He stopped walking and glanced back at her over his shoulder before reaching for her to take his hand. When she took it he continued, this time with her by his side. He wore a simple dress jacket, white like the armor he usually favored, while she wore a midnight blue asymmetrical dress that glittered in the streetlights and matching stiletto heels that he still couldn’t help but wonder how she could walk in them. 

When she had met up with him at her ship wearing that it had taken his breath away, and of course he had shown his appreciation thoroughly during the jump through hyperspace. But now, now he practically reveled in the looks he was writing off as jealously that were shot his way as he made it as clear as he could manage that she was his.

A reaction that his lover seemed to’ve picked up on as she glanced at a man they passed by before turning her attention to the scarred man at her side and huffed a laugh. He raised an eyebrow at her, as she released his hand for a moment before slipping her arm around his so she was pressed close to him.

“So. Any hints at all on where we’re going?”

“Kara, you have less patience than I do.” He couldn’t help but smile at the look of mock insult that she made in response. “We’ll be there soon.”

“Are you sure you’re not lost?”

“I know where I’m going, I know this area a lot better than you’d think. ” still there was a note of annoyance to his voice as he said that, but he still wasn’t about to claim otherwise. “Just keep following me, we will be there soon.”

“Says the one who spent most of his life in the Spire.” Kara couldn’t help herself but to tease him at least a little bit. Though she did know that while he could take a joke in good fun, his banters with Theron were proof of that, she didn’t want to push him too far otherwise he’d just take it as a challenge and he’d never admit to actually being lost.

“I didn’t spend all my time there.” He huffed, “Thexan and I would sneak out time to time as kids, disguise ourselves as just ordinary kids playing in the streets. And even as adults just shopping around the booths that were set up during the festivals.”

“That sounds fun.” She smiled at him softly, glancing at someone who was staring as they passed. Noticing the flash of annoyance on the passerby she made a show of hugging onto Arcann’s arm a little tighter. She was sure the reactions were of recognizing their former emperor and even possibly her as well. So if that meant that she would have to hang on him a little more to keep the risk of confrontation down, so be it. It’s not like she would complain about this chance to show off at least a little bit. 

“It was, it was almost liberating sometimes, to be free to shop and browse as a nobody for a short time. The knights always found us, and if father had even cared about us back then he likely would’ve been furious but…”

“These festivals, what are they for?” Kara interrupted, attempting to distract him from where his memories were leading him. Best not to talk about that bastard if they could avoid it.

He glanced at her, before he answered. Quietly grateful that she quickly changed subjects. “Most were dedicated to the gods or to the changing of the seasons. Shops would have food and crafts dedicated to the events, and there was music and dancing.”

“With how you dance i’m sure you were a hit.”

“Actually… Thexan was. I think I scared people away.”

“I’m sure they weren’t scared. I know I’ve never been afraid of you.”

He chuckled at that, “Thank you.” He glanced up at a sign as they turned another corner. Spotting a building up ahead he could just make out the sign of the restaurant. “We’re here.”

“A restaurant?” She let out a whistle as they stood in front of the building, taking a chance to check it out before heading inside.

He freed himself from her grip to take her hands in his and brought them up to kiss her knuckles. “Happy anniversary.” At the look of surprise on her face that quickly shifted to the soft look of affection, that he had gotten more than attached to, he couldn’t help but lean down to steal a kiss from her. 

He could feel her return the sentiment as she whispered the same in reply and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Gripping her hips firmly he broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers.

Her stomach growled after a moment earning a look of embarrassment from the owner and a chuckle from her lover.

Arcann gestured towards the door, “After you my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always write these two when their relationship was a secret know to only a handful, so I really wanted to write something cutesy when they were more public about it and, here we are.


	3. Day 4 - I know you didn't ask for this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I know you didn’t ask for this.”  
Series: Mass Effect (post-ME3)  
Pair: M!Shep/Kaidan

Shepard groaned as he rubbed a sore spot on his side, kneading gently at the cramping muscles. His recovery from the war against the reapers was progressing well, and aside from some pains here and there, the only major injury that remained was his broken leg.

In most cases he was able to hobble around with his crutches or with assistance from Kaidan, but on occasion it would cause some pain to flare up anyway.

“John..” Kaidan sighed as he entered the room, a hot pack already in hand and concern plain on his face.

“I’m fine.” Shepard assured him, giving him a pained grin. “It’s nothing major, K, just a little sore.”

The biotic hummed, giving him a look of disbelief before gesturing for him to sit. “Let me see.”

“I’m serious, it’s fine.” When Kaidan raised his eyebrow at him and repeated the gesture he sighed and obliged him. Sitting he scrunched up his shirt to give his lover access to where he was feeling the pain. “It’s not from the Conduit or the Reapers or anything. I’ve been dealing with it here and there for a while.”

Kaidan gently rubbed the area, checking the commander for a reaction as he did so. “This is from the reconstruction Cerberus did? Still?”

Shepard winced as a particularly sore spot was pressed just a little too hard, but didn’t move as he let him continue to massage the area before putting a topical anesthetic on it and then pressed the hot pad on.

“Miranda says it’ll fade eventually, but it’ll still take some more time due to all the stress I’ve been through over the past year.” He let out an awkward laugh, pulling his shirt back down after the hot pad was stuck in place.

“John, I know you didn’t ask for this. And I know I gave you a hard time back-”

“Kaidan, it’s fine. I told you I understood. I’m not sure how I would’ve reacted if I saw someone I considered my closest friend come back from the dead.”

“And work with Cerberus…”

“Still not my proudest moment.” Shepard scratched the back of his neck. “But it at least we got the Normandy back from all that.”

“And you.” Kaidan pointed out.

“To an extent. I think there’s still bits of me floating in the wreckage of the SR-1.”

Kaidan glared at him, “That’s not funny.”

“It’s a little funny.” He shrugged, “I mean who else can say they know what it’s like to get spaced and still be around to talk about it.” At the look that was shot his way he paused a moment, reaching over to wrap an arm around the man he had come to fall in love with. “Sorry, I know it’s not that funny, but it’s still… tough to think about sometimes.”

Pulling Shepard into a full embrace, Kaidan kissed the side of his head, “But you’re here, and that means we’ll be able to work through it eventually.”

“And then maybe it really will be a funny story to tell.” He chuckled, running his hand through Kaidan’s hair, feeling the little bits of static spark at his fingers as the physical circuit was completed for a second. “Someday. Maybe. We’ll look back on it and think, man we’ve really gone through some shit haven’t we? And we’re going to be able to show up at one of those meet-ups the Alliance is pushing and tell all the things we’ve gone through from Saren, to Cerberus, the Reapers, everything and we’re going to be the celebrities of the luncheon.”

“You say as if we aren’t already between all that and being the first and second human spectres.”

He grinned at him before leaning forward to kiss him, “Well then, I guess we’re just going to have to find another crazy adventure that we’ll be able to tell stories about after I’m back on my feet won’t we, K?”

“I suppose we will, won’t we.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written for these two before and I've been dying to so this was a good chance. Might try to do more shenko in the future...


	4. Day 3 - Now? Now you listen to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized that I hadn't added all the bits I had written last october! so here's the last one I had finished! <3
> 
> Prompt: “Now? Now you listen to me?”  
Series: SWtoR: Star Wars the Old Republic  
Pairing: Kara/Arcann/Theron

The same nightmare, again and again, and again. Kara grumbled as she braced for the familiar pain to flood her nerves. The nightmare of getting run through on Asylum, again. It had gotten old the second time it repeated, much more so the first dozen, and at this point, it was just plain annoying. She lost track of how many times she had repeated this memory, always the same way, Arcann refuses to listen, she gets run through, wakes up in pain, and usually wakes either Theron or Arcann in the process. The looks of concern on their faces making her feel guilty as she assured them she was fine.

The last thing she wanted was to dredge up that memory for Arcann as well.

So instead she made an attempt at getting him to listen, and like all the other times had clearly failed. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited, all nerves on edge, because dream or not, this was always excruciating.

The sound of a lightsaber deactivating made her open her eyes slowly as Arcann clipped the hilt to his belt and crossed his arms in front of him.

“You say you know how this goes. Then let’s hear it.” He cocked his head to the side as he spoke.

“Wha- Really? Now?” Kara looked at him surprise obvious on her face. “Now, you finally listen to me?”

He glared at her, “Were you lying?”

“No. No I wasn’t. I-”

“Then tell me what happens. This fight, how does it end?” When she just stared at him, he continued. “You offered to surrender before my father appeared and I did not sense you lying then. So, speak, I don’t have the longest patience as you should know if you know me as well as you claim.”

She couldn’t help but huff a laugh, “We fight, you destroy HK,” She gestures towards the still sparking droid to her side. “I get upset and try to shoot you, get one good shot in at your shoulder and after an honestly pretty one-sided fight, you grab me with the force and impale me here.” She puts her hand over where her scar is when she’s awake. Gesturing with her other hand at the platform above, “Koth comes in right when you do and he shoots down the crate above us knocking you off the platform. We both survive, though I don’t like the reason I did. And we fight again months from now on your flagship.”

“So your friend rushes in to save you, ends our fight, and you escape.”

“Yes.”

He glanced up at the platform. “How long until he comes in?”

Kara raised an eyebrow, “Why?”

Taking a heavy breath he continued, “You’re asking for my help in figuring all this out, correct? Then if he shows up when you claim he does then I will help you.”

“And if he doesn’t?”

Even though she couldn’t see more than one eye she could tell he had a smug grin on his face. “Then you uphold our deal from earlier and surrender to me and hand over the Gravestone.”

“Deal.” She replied almost immediately earning a huffed laugh from him. “In the time we’ve been talking he should be here soon.” She closed her eyes, thinking, trying to figure out the timing. Pointing at the platform she bounced her hand to her silent counting of 3, 2, 1. “Now.”

As soon as she said now Koth rushed to the railing looking down at them a mix of worry on his face. He glanced between the pair as confusion took over.

Kara shot Arcann her own smug grin, “And there he is. Do you believe me now?”

He narrowed his visible eye at her warningly before striding up to her. “I gave you my word. Now, what do you plan to do?”

“I- I’m not sure yet. I’ve never made it this far before.” She hummed in thought. “I suppose we play this out like it did in reality, go back to the Gravestone and leave Asylum.”

She strode away, leading him up the ramp to Koth who glared at Arcann between sending questioning glances towards the Outlander.

Pulling her aside he asked, “What is going on?”

“I’m trying something different. Just go with it.” She gave him a proud grin before gesturing for them both to follow her and exiting out the door.

“Different? Outlander, what do you mean by that?” After she didn’t explain further he opted to just follow, keeping his blaster trained on the emperor in front of him. He wasn’t sure what she was planning, but he wasn’t about to let down his guard.

They fought their way through the forces that stood between them and Koth’s shuttle. Many stood down at Arcann’s orders, but some refused, perhaps believing it to be a trick or fearful of what Vaylin would do if they didn’t try to eliminate the Outlander regardless of who may’ve suddenly changed sides. If fighting the troops he had just been leading bothered him, Arcann didn’t let it show as he cut down any who refused to follow his orders.

The shuttle ride to the Gravestone went the same as it had in reality, minus the bleeding out and adding in Arcann who stood with his arms crossed as Koth dodged incoming fire, only uncrossing them to catch Kara when she lost her balance and nearly rammed into him.

After landing on the platform as it retracted all three rushed aboard. If Kara had thought the concerned and hostile looks Arcann got when he first joined the Alliance were bad, those paled in comparison to the ones shot his way as he followed her to the bridge as Koth hurried to get the ship airborne.

“Can you do anything to call off the fleet?” She asked, noting the obvious look of surprise on Senya’s face as she watched her son carefully.

“No.” He answered honestly, “If I were on my flagship, I could, but from here Vaylin was the one I left in control of the fleet.”

“Hm.”

“You said you wanted this to go the same way did you not?”

“I did, yes.” Kara huffed, “Thank you for reminding me, but I was hoping for a backup plan in case things go differently since they already have.”

“Then your plan wasn’t well thought out.”

“This was a spur of the moment plan, Arcann…” She shot him a look, and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. “Can I talk to you?” she asked before leading him out into the hall and letting Koth work his magic. Senya followed them a moment after.

Once they were alone, or at least as alone as they could be on a ship bustling with people trying to tend to the wounded and figure out why exactly their enemy was on the ship with them, Kara finally spoke.

“There has to be something different, someone different and I need you to help me figure out who, or what, it is.”

“I’m not sure I would be able to since I’m a change to this am I not?”

“That’s-” she hummed, “That’s true I didn’t think of that.”

“Kara?” Senya spoke up as she approached. “Can I speak with you?” She shot a worried glance towards her son as Kara agreed and stepped away.

“Everything ok Senya? Did Koth manage to break through?”

“He seems to have, yes. But that’s not what I came to speak to you about.” Another glance towards Arcann, “How did you manage to convince him to stand down?”

“It’s a little complicated, but we worked out a deal.”

Arcann watched them speak, closing his eyes as what felt like a headache washed over him. He rubbed at his head, gently kneading at his temple with one hand. It faded after a moment but was followed immediately by another, causing him to huff in annoyance as he used his left arm to cool the exposed area he had just been kneading. Squeezing his eyes shut he attempted to will away the pain as it increased in severity and began to make him feel lightheaded.

Giving up his fight with the sudden pain he approached the pair of women, “Commander, I need to step away for a moment, can we continue this after?”

“Huh? Yeah, of course.” She had glanced at him before turning her attention back to Senya and then whipping her head back around. “Wait, ‘Commander’?”

He raised his exposed eyebrow, “Yes? Or did you not want me calling you that in public anymore?”

“No, no, why are you, I’m not the Commander yet. Are you alright?” she stammered out quickly.

“I have a headache, but yes, I’m fine.” He glanced around noting the familiar walls, “Is this the Gravestone?”

“Arcann?” When he returned his attention to her, his visible eyebrow raised in silent question she continued. “You’re the real one, aren’t you.”

“As opposed to a fake me?”

She shook her head, “Theron would be proud of you for that one I’m sure. I mean how are you here, in my dream?”

“Your dream?” He glanced around, noting the walls that were more worn than he remembered and the blue jacket Kara was wearing. Reaching up, he ran his hand along his mask, and connected the dots. “The nightmare you keep having…” He strode forward to put his hands on her shoulders, gripping carefully before pulling her close to him. “Why didn’t you tell me that you kept dreaming about when I-”

She returned the embrace, cutting him off before he could continue. “And how exactly would I be able to tell you? Sorry for waking you and Theron up again for the 50th time, just had that dream of the time you almost killed me.” She sighed, “I had hoped I could figure this out on my own, I finally managed to get you to work with me too. So much for that I suppose.”

He released her, “Have you figured out what’s causing it?”

“No, not yet. I was hoping you’d be able to get someone to slip up, whoever’s causing this.”

“Then I’ll find them. I’ll keep acting like my old self, and watch for anyone who doesn’t seem like they belong.”

“Arcann…”

“It will be fine.” He assured her.

“Can someone explain what is going on?” Senya spoke up, “What are you two talking about? Dream?”

"It’s a long story.” Kara gave her an almost awkward smile. It was meant to be reassuring but she doubted she managed it.

“It will be fine, mother. We’ll figure this out.” He picked at the mask, the metal almost irritating after having gotten used to not wearing it for so long. “I’ll scout the halls see if anything is out of the ordinary.”

“I should go with you.”

“No, Comman-. Kara. I’ll be fine on my own.”

“I’ll go with him. It’ll give us a chance to talk.”

“Alright…” Kara sighed, giving in. “But if you see anything strange call my holo right away.”

“Of course.” He agreed, “Same frequency?”

“Yeah. And promise you’ll be careful. I don’t know what’ll happen to you if something bad happens.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“I’m serious Arcann.”

He let out a breath and pulled her to him, leaning his forehead against hers. “I promise. As long as you do the same.”

“I’ll just wake up if something happens,” Kara argued, but the sound of disapproval he made made her chuckle. “I’ll be careful. And I’ll call if I find anything on my end.”

“Good.” She couldn’t see a majority of his face but the look in the eye she could see told her exactly what he thought.

She kissed his mask, chuckling at the look of frustration on his face before he turned and headed down the hall, Senya at his side already starting to ask him what would likely end up being a plethora of questions he was still avoiding from her when they were awake.

Turning she walked the opposite direction, passing various members of Koth’s crew, a majority of which would join the Alliance, some refugees from Asylum, and even a handful of Knights that Senya had recruited when they were on Zakuul.

But nobody out of the ordinary.

Turning down another hall she found Lana talking to another Sith, something Kara wouldn’t’ve paid any mind to except that there hadn’t been any sith at asylum or zakuul from what she could remember. But she decided to play ignorant, for all she knew the sith had been there and she just didn’t remember due to her injuries.

Approaching the pair, she greeted them, earning a concerned look from Lana and a blank one from the other sith.

“Kara, how are you feeling? Any better?” Lana gave her friend a once over as she spoke, scanning for any injuries.

“Fine, never better.” She gave her a grin. When Lana gave her a look that made it clear that she didn’t believe her, kara continued. “I’m fine, Lana, I promise. Was just doing some scouting, in case anyone got on board.”

“While I appreciate it, you should rest.”

“It’s fine.” She repeated, emphasizing the word fine. “I was hardly wounded and Arcann’s helping.”

“Something I do find interesting. How did you manage to get him to switch sides?” Lana crossed her arms as she spoke.

Kara shrugged, “I just got a way with words.” She winked at her friend, before shooting a glance at the other sith who still stood there patiently.

The other sith was a short woman, shorter than Lana by almost a full head, and while she couldn’t place her, she did note the look that flashed across her face at the mention of Arcann.

“We reached an agreement, he helps me with something and I do something in return. Simple as that.”

“That is hardly simple given the trouble he’s caused up to now. But for the time being, I’ll trust your judgment.” Lana grumbled.

Kara glanced over at the sith again, raising an eyebrow at the stare the woman had trained on her. “Lana, can I ask, who’s your friend?”

Lana glanced over as well, noting the absolute focus the smaller sith had on her friend. “To be completely honest, I’m not sure. She joined us with the refugees from Asylum. We had only just started talking when you arrived. Why?”

“Could we speak a little more privately?”

“Of course.” She let the other woman know she would only be a moment as the pair stepped away to talk. “What’s on your mind?”

“Can sith…” Kara debated on how exactly to ask this without sounding crazy. “Do sith have the ability to influence dreams?”

Lana raised an eyebrow at that and crossed her arms as she answered. “Some can yes, as I’m sure some Jedi can as well. What makes you ask?”

“Well, this may sound crazy, but I think someone has been messing with my dreams, right now. Specifically making me relive the same event over and over.”

“You’re saying this is a dream, and you think that someone may be her,” Lana stated, disbelief obvious in her voice.

Nodding, Kara continued, “The look on her face when I mentioned Arcann. That she was on Asylum when the only sith that had been there was you…”

“Maybe you should get some rest, Kara. I don’t want to sound like I don’t believe you, but perhaps you should sit down for a while and then we can talk.”

Kara huffed in annoyance, “Fine don’t believe me. I’ll figure this out a different way.” She said as she took a step back and pulled out her comm, calling Arcann. She started talking as soon as his holo image appeared. “Love, can you meet me in the-” her comm blowing up in her hand cut her off. Dropping the sparking device she glared at the other sith in the room, lightning still crackling from her extended hand.

“I would suggest you don’t do that.” She stated flatly.

Lana drew her lightsaber and stood to defend Kara as the smuggler returned the glare.

“Why?” Kara asked, placing a hand on one of her blasters.

“Really? You ask “why”?” The woman huffed, “Are you really so blind as to not know what your people think?”

“What are you talking about?” Lana narrowed her eyes warningly.

“She means my accepting Arcann into the Alliance…” Kara sighed, “I get it now, all this, making me relive this moment over and over. It’s to get me to hate him isn’t it?”

Arcann and Senya rushed into the room as she was speaking, weapons drawn. Noting Lana’s defensive position Arcann took his own place in front of Kara, lightsaber in front of him with Senya taking a place off to the side ready to intercept.

The sith growled in annoyance, then turned and bolted out the door. Kara stopped her friends when they went to give chase.

“Don’t bother. I know who she is so I can catch her when I wake up.” She took a breath and let it out slowly. “Arcann…”

“No.”

“It’s the fastest way I can think of. Please, it’ll be quick.”

“What are you talking about?” Lana’s voice was carefully neutral.

“I’m not going to kill you.” He practically snarled. “I promised you I’d protect you from now on and-”

“And you promised to help me. This is the only way I’ve woken up from these dreams, just make it quick.”

The look on his face broke her heart, but this was honestly the only way she could think of at the moment. He stepped to her, hugging her close and put the hilt of his lightsaber against her ribs, in the same spot that her scar rested.

“I’m sorry.” Was all they could say as he ignited the blade, cutting through her like he had done on the control spar, only this time it made him sick to do so.

Pain flooded her system as she sagged against him, and everything faded to black.

Her eyes snapping open, Kara used all the energy she could muster to ignore the pain and hop out of bed. Arcann sat up a moment after, as she bolted across their room and out the door. He got up as well, pulling on a spare shirt as Theron sat up on high alert. Scanning the room for threats his expression only showing that he was still half asleep when he spotted Arcann.

“What’s going on?” He asked, yawning and noting that their lover was gone, “Where’s Kara?”

“She figured out the cause of the nightmares,” Arcann grumbled as he pulled out one of Theron’s shirts and headed for the door.

As soon as he said that, the spy was on his feet and following after him as both men chased down their Commander.

Further ahead Kara ran down the halls, her mind on a single focus, finding that Sith. So focused she didn’t seem to notice the looks as she rushed her way through in her underwear. Not that it would’ve stopped her if she had.

Skidding to a stop she hit the button to open the door to where the force sensitives would spend time training or meditating. Striding into the room she glanced around from person to person until she found the one in question. The short woman rubbed her temples, obviously attempting to ward off a headache. She glanced up as Kara approached, the look on her face shifting from pained annoyance to something that bordered on fear as her commander strode over. She went to grab her lightsaber but Kara grabbed her by the collar yanking her to her feet.

“I knew I recognized you.” She growled out. When she noticed the Sith gesturing for her lightsaber Kara turned and used the force to toss the shorter woman out the door she had entered through, earning gasps of surprise from the others in the room. Stalking forward she continued. “Explain yourself.” When the woman remained quiet she gestured, pulling her to her feet using the force. “Now.”

Glancing over at Arcann and Theron as they rushed over she smirked. “It’s exactly as you said, Commander. I was trying to get you to realize how foolish it was to recruit him.”

“By torturing me?”

“By making you remember! The pain he put you and everyone in the Alliance through. The threat he really is that so many seem to be forgetting.”

Kara sighed, letting the woman drop to the floor. “I can’t believe this…” she shook her head, “I haven’t forgotten, even without having to relive it in dreams, I never forgot. I just moved on, I realized that he was worth forgiving. And that’s what you need to do too.”

The Sith snarled, “He took everything from me. My family, my wife, my son! Gone because of him! I spent the last five years learning from the sith to avenge them, betrayed everything I was taught as a Jedi for them. And then you go and forgive him? Why?”

Kara grimaced, the fight she had prior fizzling. This woman was willing to sacrifice anything for revenge.

“I stayed in the Alliance even after you accepted him because I thought you were using him as a tool to get to Vaylin. And when you let him stay free after, I stayed my hand because I was loyal. Because I thought you’d realize your mistake and remedy it. And when you still didn’t…”

“You took matters into your own hands.” Kara finished. “I get it. You felt slighted when I didn’t lock him up or kill him or what have you. I’m sure there are plenty who feel similarly to you. But you have to move on if you just stay wallowing in your misery because of one man, what will you do if he wasn’t around? If he did die, would you go back to living?”

“What?”

“Arcann is different than he was all those years ago. He’s not the same man that caused your family’s deaths. I’ve spent months by his side, I know-”

“Kara.” Arcann cut her off. He strode forward, putting a hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that made her take a step back. Turning his attention to the sith woman, the fallen Jedi, the mourning widow, he continued. “Nothing I, or the commander, can say will appease you. I understand. It’s not the same as what you went through, what I caused you to go through. But I understand.”

“You understand.” The sith scoffed. “You understand nothing.”

“I lost my brother, years ago, because of my father’s influence. I struck the blow, and I bear the shame, but I spent years of my life hating that man, striving to end his life with my own hands that I became him, became everything I hated. And caused people like you to become people like me, to be like Valkorion. The Commander and my mother saved me from that darkness, the same darkness you’re letting control you. If you-”

“Don’t.” She warned. “You can’t just go all ‘poor me’ on me and think I’ll change my mind.”

“That’s not what I’m trying to do.” He frowned.

“He wants you to take a step back. Think. Not with your grief, but with a clear head.” Kara spoke up. “I lost five years of my life that I’ll never get back. I missed most of my sons’ childhoods, their first experiences in life, I’ve nearly died multiple times. But I’ve moved on, I’ve accepted that a person can change, and he’s proven himself to be one of us. I’ve forgiven him for the things he’s done to me, and I’ve gained a valuable person by my side who’s managed to save my life more times than he’s tried to take it now.” She gave the woman a sad smile. “I’m not saying you have to forgive him, but take a step back. Look at the change he’s made, the people he’s helped since joining the Alliance. And think of your family, would they want to you to destroy yourself to avenge them?”

“I-” The sith huffed in annoyance. “Enough.” She pushed past them, striding down the hall. No one tried to stop her. “I’ll think on it.” She paused, “And I’ll leave your dreams be. It’s not worth the effort any longer.”

“Wait-” One of the onlookers called out, but Kara held up a hand to silence them.

When the Sith grumbled and started to leave she spoke up. “And Joy…” She paused, watching the woman carefully, “Feel free to come talk if you’d like. Sometimes a friendly ear can help. And there are many of those here, you need only ask.”

The sith, Joy, huffed again, but nodded and left them all standing there.

“Well, that was an event,” Theron spoke up. “Are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine. And I think she will too eventually.” Kara sighed. “I know there’s lots of people in the Alliance like her, I just hope that they can all eventually move on from their pain before anyone gets hurt.”

“Like you.” Arcann pointed out.

“I’m hardly just anyone, I’ll be fine, that’s what I’m here for, to take the heavy hits.”

“No, that’s what I’m here for.” He corrected. “And to remind you of this.” He said as he pulled the shirt he had grabbed over her head, pulling it down so she was at least somewhat covered. “While Theron and I appreciate seeing you like this, I’m not sure the entire base needs to.”

Kara chuckled as she maneuvered so she could slide her arms through the sleeve holes. “I knew I forgot something.” She teased. “Thank you. And thank you for helping me, I’m not sure I would’ve been able to figure it out without you. How did you get in my dream anyway?”

“Wait, you were in her dream?” Theron asked, “You can do that?”

“I don’t know. I was only half asleep when you started grumbling. The last time you had that nightmare you had an easier time when I was holding you so that’s what I did. And when I fell asleep I was on the Gravestone with a massive headache.” He explained. “I don’t know how, but at least it helped. And gave me a trial of telling mother about us.”

Kara chuckled, “I figured she was pestering you about that.”

“Yes. I don’t think I’m ready for it just yet.”

“Can’t blame you.” Theron said while yawning, “Talking to Senya does have an interrogation feel to it when she really wants to know something.” He stretched, scratching his neck as he cocked his head to the side, “I don’t know about you, but I’m going back to bed.”

“I think I will too, I could use the sleep.” Kara chuckled as the three of them headed back to their room. “It’ll be nice to sleep without bad dreams for once.”

“Agreed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Because Anthem needs more love. it's a great game with some pretty amazing characters and story. (just wish multiplayer wasn't so pushed instead of y'know, story)


End file.
